Betrayal, A Kiss, Confusion
by geekgirl01
Summary: Stan leaned in slowly so that he wouldn’t freak Kyle out, keeping his hand in his friend’s thick fiery hair to ensure he wouldn’t chicken out, and gently placed his lips on Kyle’s. StanKyle I do not own south park or these characters! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ring ring ring ring ring ring. Dammit, the phone just wouldn't shut up! Seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski had two more pages to type on his English paper and it seemed like Yahweh just wasn't going to let him finish it. Fine, he could play His little games… He casually strode over to the phone and picked up the g'damn thing.

"Hello," he droned into the phone.

"Dude! Can I come over? I need to talk to you!"

Stan.

"I thought you were out with Wendy tonight even though you are supposed to write your paper…" Kyle couldn't help the irritated tone in his voice. Stan had turned down his invitation to come over and work on papers together so he could go out with Wendy…again. Stan hadn't even _started_ his paper.

"I know dude but that's what I wanna talk about! Can I still come over?"

Kyle looked at his clock and almost flipped, "Dude, it's two in the fucking morning!" Had that much time gone by?

Silence overcame the line until Kyle sighed his agreement.

"Sweet dude! I'll be over in like two minutes!"

Kyle dejectedly hung up the phone. Why did he always let Stan walk all over him? He hurriedly threw his old green hat on to hide his Jew-fro and decided to at least pretend to go back to writing his paper to try to inspire remorse in his best friend. He also didn't want to seem over eager to hear Stan's news; the guy had ditched him for a girl!

Sure enough, just a couple minutes later the blue eyed, raven haired teen came slinking into his friend's room. Kyle had long ago given him a key to the house, just for in case…

"Ok ok ok ok…you aren't gonna believe this!"

Kyle just gave him the cut-the-shit-and-get-on-with-it look.

"I…I lost it!"

Silence.

"Dude, I fucking lost it!"

Kyle just gave him a perplexed look, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk? Do you need me to find something for you?"

Stan let a little frustration show, "No! I mean I fucked Wendy, the hottest girl in school, dumb-ass!"

The only reaction he received was an icy glare. Why was Kyle being such a douche? This was like the biggest deal ever! When his friend did speak, Marsh wished he would have just gotten the glare, "You fucking interrupted my paper for _that_? Dude, go the fuck home. I don't care." He might as well have been slapped in the face.

"Fine asshole. I thought you'd be happy for me, being my best friend and all, but I guess I was wrong…"

"Go home _please_."

With that, Stan gathered his shattered pride and left. Kyle sat at his desk for at least another hour fuming. Traitor. He and Stan were supposed to be friends, why would he do that to him? When he finally turned out the lights, with the paper still lacking two pages, he tossed and turned until he fell into fitful nightmares of his friend and the slut.

Stan parked his car by Kyle's house and waited on him like usual the next morning. Things had gone wrong last night. His friend was probably just sore that he ditched homework for Wendy. Kyle was his best friend in the whole world. He loved Kyle. But damn he was a nerd! It took a while before he noticed that Kyle hadn't come out yet. Kyle was the early bird, the one that was always out waiting, ready for a new gripe about why was Stan always late to pick him up. He parked the car and went in.

"Good morning Mrs. Broflovski, is Kyle sick today?" Stan asked as politely as he could.

"No Stan, he got up earlier than normal this morning and went to school. Said something about something he needed to do early…" Sheila informed as she slid a waffle in front of Ike. He didn't noticed but stayed plastered onto the morning news.

"Fuck, he is mad at me…"Stan murmured and ran out the door before Sheila could ask him what he said.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been? I have been looking for you all day!" Stan yelled when he finally spied a scarlet ball of hair bobbling in the lunch crowd just a few feet away from him. It was no surprise that a ratty orange hoodie bounced next to it.

Kyle's emerald eyes turned and caught Stan's azure ones on instinct but coldly turned away again upon recognition. He disappeared into the food hall.

It was after he was done eating before he could catch up with Kyle, quite on accident. He found him washing his hands in the boy's bathroom. "Dude, what's up your ass today?" the teen athlete began before his nerdy friend had time to get to the door. Finally, Kyle turned and confronted him.

"You, asshole! You sold me out! Your best friend!" The Jew's face was red with emotion. Stan just gaped at him.

"How did I sell you out? I slept with my girlfriend! You don't like her and never have as far as I know…" Then it hit him. "You like Wendy! Dude, I wouldn't have done it if I had known, I swear!" he confessed truthfully. Bros before hoes was definitely his motto…more like bro before hoes.

"No, idiot, you know I hate Wendy! It's you! I thought you'd….." the red head stammered and broke off, looking at the ground.

"Look, just tell me cause I'm only getting pissed off here," Stan twitched. Fuck, he friend was acting weird.

Finally they met eyes. "Come over after school today and I will talk to you…It's kinda embarrassing here…" Kyle stammered, and then left the desolate bathroom to Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan waited impatiently in Kyle's room till Kyle came home from his student council meeting. He was the treasurer and Cartman always ragged on him for it. God, did Student Council always take this long? He looked down at his sports watch, three thirty. Ok, so maybe he was exaggerating.

He laid down on Kyle's bed where they had slept so many nights when they were little, until their parents told them it was uncool to sleep in the same bed, that they were twelve and Stan had to sleep on the floor. They didn't understand why at the time, but Kyle, being the friend that he was, would switch out and sleep on the floor every other night, which was how it was until this day. Stan smiled at the memory.

"What's got you so happy? Wendy give you a blow job before you came here?" He heard a cold voice ask on his left. He turned his head and looked at Kyle sarcastically. "Yah, right here on your bed, too. You just missed her leaving. No dude! I was thinking about when we were kids. Christ." He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the twin bed so his friend could sit down next to him.

Kyle was a just a couple of inches taller than he was, but Stan had always admired that. Kyle sat down and Stan looked slightly up into the Jew's uncomfortable face. "So shoot. Why are you being an ass?"

There were a few moments of awkward silence while the boys looked around the room for the trillionth time in their lives.

"I can't believe you don't know man…" was all Kyle said after a short time.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kye?"

The pet name sent Kyle off the edge. "Why did you do it? I thought…..I thought you were gonna wait on me! I thought we were gonna do it at the same time, at some party or something!" The green eyed teen looked hurt and strangely vulnerable at the moment and it made Stan's eyes soften as he smiled.

"I love you man, but you don't even look at girls. I mean, have you even been kissed yet? I mean in high school, not Bebe in the old club house…" he cut Kyle off before e could say it. "You are so into your studies and books to even notice she really likes you…_still_."

Kyle looked like his mother had just beaten him verbally again. "I just don't think about girls…they just seem like a waste of time. Really Stan, what good are they ever gonna do us?"

Stan smiled, "Well I can tell you _one_ thing they are good for!" They both laughed out loud. Things were back to normal. They finally settled down into a quiet chuckle.

"Remember that time you turned goth when Wendy dumped you for Tolken?" Kyle pondered in mid chuckle. "Don't remind me!" Stan retorted, and they both laughed again until Stan thought more on it. "You know, you tried your best to cheer me up. Always did the best friend thing even when I turned my back on you so many times…" This philosophical turn caused them to be quiet again for a moment, "Thanks man…"

Kyle smiled, "Hey don't worry about it; I'm used to it. I _am_ Jewish…" he stopped when they both looked up at each other at the same time, nearly brushing noses. He hadn't realized he had sat so close to Stan, had he? He blushed fiercely but couldn't find it in him to move away.

His friend's bright cobalt eyes were soft and smiling and he blushed deeply before he broke their gaze and looked down at the now fascinating carpet. "So back to the problem…we still need to get you your first kiss…first real kiss," Stan grinned after side glancing his friend's mouth open defensively then close again. He grinned again, "How bout Ms. Garrison!"

Kyle's face distorted with disgust. "Ewe, sick dude! If I had to kiss a man at least let it be….." he stopped himself at the comment he was about to spew forth, glad he stopped in time, or so he thought. Stan's eyes were alight with mischief.

"Dude, you've _thought_ about it? Tell me, who?"

Kyle tried to hide his blush with stubbornness, "No way, you owe me. You would have to say who you would kiss first!"

"Give me a second, I haven't even thought about it," Stan lied. He had always known who it would be. He pretended to think for a moment then said, "Kenny I guess…" It was the second lie in like five seconds he made to his best friend, who, he thought he could add, looked a little disappointed.

"Uh, me….me too…" Kyle lied back for a second but couldn't hold it in, "Oh come on, Kenny?"

Stan smiled widely, "Oh yah, I'd tap that!" They both laughed at that until Stan settled down again. "Jesus, dude, you know it would be you!" he finally announced, making them both blush simultaneously.

Another uncomfortable silence commenced.

"Me too…It would be you Stan…" Kyle whispered.

Silence.

"So let's try dude…" Stan said a little too matter-of-factly for Kyle. "Are you nuts?! What if my mom came in?! What if someone saw from the window?! What if…"

"I notice you don't put in 'What if I don't want to' Kye," Stan grinned devilishly, "Anyway, it doesn't make us gay, its just a fucking experiment, pussy…unless you want more?"

Kyle's face crinkled up, "No way, I'm not a fag. Fine, let's just get it over with…" he added a bit nervously and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Stan looked at his friend and noticed how cute he was when he was nervous. He brought his hand up to the other teen's head and played with a curl for a minute until he had the balls to look him in the eye. Kyle's eyes were sparkling green with panic. "Don't worry dude, it won't take but a second, relax…"


	3. Chapter 3

Stan leaned in slowly so that he wouldn't freak Kyle out, keeping his hand in his friend's thick fiery hair to ensure he wouldn't chicken out, and gently placed his lips on Kyle's.

Unexpectedly, Kyle leaned into it just enough to put pressure on his own lips. Before he knew it, Stan absentmindedly slipped his tongue out to taste his friend's lips. Kyle parted his mouth and let the foreign object in with compete satisfaction. He let his own tongue dance around and caress his friend's tongue.

It was only when Stan gently placed his hand on Kyle's back that they jerked away from each other. All they could do was stare at the ground, waiting on something to be said.

"Well, that was weird, huh?" Kyle finally croaked out and journeyed his eyes slowly up to Stan's face, who was glowing probably as much as he felt his radiating. "Kenny probably would have been better," he added, jesting with a smirk on his face.

Stan didn't look at him. The black hair just covered those beautiful blue eyes that Kyle so desperately wanted to see. He wanted to see that everything was ok. He didn't want his friend to be freaked out. It was nothing, really.

To his horror, Stan just stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you later dude…" he mumbled and took off down the hall before Kyle could even take in what was happening.

Kyle Broflovski did not sleep that night.

After calling over to his best friend's house for several hours without an answer, Stan's mom finally picked up when she got home from work and informed him that Stan hadn't come home. She said that he had called her, telling her that he was going out with Wendy for a little while. Kyle then asked her to give his friend a message to call him when he got home.

That was hours ago.

It was three in the morning and Kyle Broflovski was pacing his room waiting on a call that would probably not come. He felt like a jerk. Did Stan think his friend was a fag? Did it freak him out? Was he mad? He had suggested it for Christ's sake! It really wasn't a big deal! Nothing had changed between them as far as the Jew was concerned.

A couple more hours and the sun came up. Just as he had predicted, no call from his elusive best friend. That was ok. He probably just took a little time to calm down…and fuck his girlfriend…again. He couldn't think of that without getting mad.

He knew it was stupid that they promised to get laid at the same time so that they wouldn't feel left out. Stan had always been the lady's man and Kyle…well he was the side kick, the nerd. Stan wasn't going to wait forever.

Truthfully, Kyle never had been into girls much, except when Bebe had first gotten boobs. Just the reminder of that gave him chills of horror. He had been so dumb when he was little. As long as he had his best friend everything was good. He didn't need a girl, just Stan. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

He walked slowly to school, hoping that Stan wouldn't try to skip. If he did, that would just piss him off and he would have to find him and beat the shit out of him for good measure. Then everything would be ok again.

"Hey Kyle, where's Stan?" a timid voice broke the redhead form his contemplation. He looked up, annoyed.

"Hey Butters…" he sighed and kept walking with his head down, hoping that if he ignored the skinny blond headed boy he would go away. Not true.

"Hey…can I walk to school with you? I don't want Cartman to catch me alone again. He sure is a meanie!" Butters asked hopefully.

"Whatever Butters…"

The blond smiled and jumped a little, "Yippee! Well-a thanks Kyle…" He smiled and ran to catch up with the Jew and they walked on to school together.

"Stan! Dude where have you been? I tried to call you like a million times yesterday!" Kyle called above the roar of the hallway crowd. He was just glad Stan hadn't skipped.

His best friend just gave him a glare. "I broke up with Wendy yesterday, asshole," he said, face turning red with emotion.

"Dude, sweet! Now we can hang out like we used to. No stupid girls around to muddle anyone's minds!" Kyle was beyond happy that his friend was all his again. But a chilly look from Stan gave him a deep feeling that something was up.

"No dude! No, I don't know…Fuck, what the hell did you do to me?! This is your fault!" Stan shrieked.

Kyle looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong Stan?"

Stanley Marsh grinned manically. "I went out with Wendy again last night. We made out, did stuff…but I couldn't keep my mind on her! All I could think about was that fucking kiss! I told her I needed time to think. Dude, I am so confused…" he trailed off, a tear coming to his eye.

A lightning bolt wouldn't have had the same effect on Kyle. "Hey, it's ok. Look, if you want I can stay away from you for a while too ok?" He offered even though it pained him.

Stan's eyes went wide. "No dude! It's not like that!" He dropped his gaze to meet the floor. A blush was forming deeper and deeper with every passing moment. "Meet me at my house after school?"

The curly rusty head nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I'll be there!" Kyle was just happy that his best friend wasn't trying to avoid him anymore…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle made his way up the Marsh's front steps and into the unlocked house. He had a key to Stan's house too but almost never had to use it. The door was always unlocked when anyone was there. He let himself in.

The house smelled good, like it had been recently cleaned. He walked up the stairs toward Stan's room trying to ignore the green wallpaper. Everyone had odd ways of decorating their houses in South Park. When he got to Stan's room he found the door cracked and faint music coming from it.

Kyle walked carefully into his best friend's sanctuary and closed the door behind him. Stan was lying on his bed with his back facing the wall.

"Hey dude, I came. So tell me what's up. You have been acting really fucked up for the last couple of days," Kyle began, trying to keep this conversation normal.

Finally Stan rolled over and got up to a sitting position on his bed. He continued to avoid eye contact. "Dude you have been my best friend in the whole world our whole lives. We have had our differences but…I don't know," he wavered.

Kyle eyed the ceiling for a second and counted a little before saying, "Dude, what? Is this about that kissing shit? Tell me what this is about!"

"Kyle, I liked it!"

Silence.

Slowly, the Jewish teen made his way to sit down on the bed beside his friend. They sat in silence a little longer, trying to rehearse what should be said next.

"You sure you just aren't really horny from fucking Wendy?" Kyle asked, trying to figure things out.

"I don't know dude…I have kissed Wendy a million times and it was never like that. What is wrong with me?"

More silence.

Finally, Kyle plucked up his courage and all the manliness he could muster. "Then let's kiss again. If it happens again then….maybe…you know. But if not, then it was just because the experience was different, right?"

Stan looked at his feet dangling from the bed. "Kye, I'm not sure. I don't want to make you act all faggy. It doesn't seem like it affected you either. This shit is stupid…"

Kyle ignored this comment, "Dude, you are my best friend in the whole world. I love you. Now we are going to do this and get it over with." He grabbed Stan's face and made the dark headed athlete look him in the eyes. "On the count of three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

Stan lurched forward and caught Kyle's lips on his. They stayed locked and silent for a couple seconds until Kyle tried to position himself better. Stan opened his mouth a little and tasted his friend's lips, just for the hell of it. Then, to his surprise, Kyle cracked his mouth open just a little and ran his tongue along Stan's teeth.

Stan moaned a little and clung to his friend's arms to try to force him closer. He pushed himself slowly, carefully on top of the redhead, making sure not to lose a taste of his tongue or breathe on his own. Then he started working his way down his best friend's neck.

"Mmmnnnnnhhhh….St…nnn…." Kyle moaned softly as the raven haired teen nibbled playfully at his neck and shoulder. It drove them both crazy.

Kyle forced Stan's head back up to his and kissed him vigorously, rocking his hips into the other's boy's as much as he could from below. He could feel Stan's erection trying to fight its way out of his pants. He was sure his was doing the same. The thought made him blush.

This made Stan halt his activities uncertainly. He looked down at his heaving friend and tried to catch his breath. Kyle finally spoke. "Well?" he asked playfully.

Stan grinned, "You were right, didn't do a thing for me." Then he was back on top of Kyle, working his way down his body again with kisses and licks till he got to the top of his dark green corduroys.

Stan looked up at Kyle and all he could see was the filmy fog of lust covering his eyes entirely. He looked back down at the bulge in his friend's pants and ripped the button off, causing the erection to unzip the pants and spring out of its prison.

Uncertain of what was proper, Stan touched the head of Kyle's penis with the tip of his finger causing a tiny bit of clear liquid to rise out of it. Seeing this, he carefully lapped t up with his tongue.

Kyle moaned and stroked Stan's ebony hair, encouraging him to do more. The teen took the whole head into his mouth and sucked on it, rubbing his shaft carefully with one hand. At this, Kyle began thrusting slowly in and out of his partner's mouth, still keeping a hold on the thick black tresses.

"Oh Stan…fuck…." He moaned as Stan sped up his rhythm. He kept his pace for a few more moments until Kyle cried out, thrusting Stan's head of him and allowing himself to explode up his stomach and chest.

Both boys lay still for several minutes panting until a foreign voice was heard from downstairs. "Guys, you'll never believe this! Hello? It's about Cartman!" Kenny called up the stairs.

Both boys rushed to clean themselves up and put their clothes back to normal just in time for Kenny to rush in. "Guys, Cartman just got the new PS3! You gotta see it!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at them suspiciously. "You guys haven't been smoking pot up here without me have you? You look awful mellow…"

Stan and Kyle grinned, "No dude, but let's look at this PS3!" they said together. The three took off down the stairs and ran the couple blocks to Cartman's house.

END


End file.
